User blog:DewSpectrum11/hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh dont look
you looked, you lost. *clap* hey I can edit this why can I edit this S Y L V I A N - F L I G H T S The Sylvian Flights are a 'flock/swarm' of dragons of all Pyrrhian and Pantalan tribes (SilkWing dragonets are allowed as long as they only become trainees once they have gone through their metamorphosis). They call themselves a Flight, not a tribe, swarm, flock etc. They have a strict code and hierarchy that all members must follow. They spend most of the time migrating in the air; over this time their wings have developed to keep them in the air for a long time. Due to their traditions they can survive up high and only stop for meetings, emergencies and for each night. They are called the Sylvian Flights after their founder, Sylvia, and call themselves and other flight members 'Sylvians'. F L I G H T - F O R M A T I O N S The Sylvians have a flight order; this rank goes here, that rank goes there etc. A typical flight formation would look like this: *Leader: At the front *Co-leaders: Just behind the leader *Trainees: Just behind the co-leaders or in the circle *Warriors/Hunters: Creating a circle behind the co-leaders *Medics: In the center of the circle *Mothers, eggs and dragonets: Also in the center This formation ensures that each dragon stays safe and within the sight range of the leader. R A N K I N G S Leader: The leader of the entire flight. There can only be one leader at a time. To resemble their leadership they wear a large medal-like necklace. Co-Leader: They are about as high-ranked as the leader, but cannot call meetings or stop the flight without the permission of the leader. There are four co-leaders at a time; two male warriors and two female warriors. Medics: Medics have the knowledge of herbs and help to heal members of the flight if they get sick or injured. There are fewer medics than warriors or hunters. They cannot become co-leaders or leaders. Warriors: Warriors are one of the two main roles. They are in charge of protecting the flight and fighting for it. Hunters: Hunters are the other main role. They serve the flight with prey by swooping down and hunting for it, keeping track of the flight meanwhile. Trainees: Trainees are dragonets that are 1 year old or older. They are training to be either hunters, warriors or medics; it depends on what they chose to be. They become full members of that role once their mentors think they are ready. Mothers: Mothers are dragons that have eggs or are currently taking care of eggs. Out of the mothers there is The Caretaker, who helps all mothers to watch over their youth. N A M I N G - S Y S T E M The flight has a system for naming each member. This helps to identify each one by their unique names. Dragonet: Noun (ex. Wings) Trainee: Same as dragonet (ex. Wings) Warrior/Hunter: PRESENT TENSE Descriptive word + name (ex. Fluttering Wings) Medic: PAST TENSE descriptive word + name (ex. Fluttered Wings) Co-leader: Same as warrior/hunter (ex. Fluttering Wings) Leader: Same as co-leader, add Master/Mistress depending on gender (ex. Mistress Fluttering Wings) S Y L V I A ' S - C O D E The creator of the flight, Sylvia, created this code, and allowed any leaders to add onto it. Here is the code at the moment. #Stay loyal to your flight. Do not separate from it for a love reason; you need to make sure your heart lies within the flight. #Respect the words of the leader, unless they are ruthless and evil, and are willing to kill those who disrespect them. #Do not kill, unless it is for a very good reason. Murder is completely unnecessary and unacceptable. #Leave the tasks to the ones who can master it. Let the best do their job. Let the warriors fight, the hunters chase and the medics heal. #Dragonets become trainees if they are one or more years old. Any younger and they will be too weak to fight, hunt or even fly. #Trainees must not go anywhere without a mentor. This is also the case with dragonets; they cannot go anywhere without a mother. #Stick together, and stay in the flight formation at all times; you may temporarily leave the formation for important reasons with permission from the leader. #Do not neglect an egg or dragonet in danger, even if they are not Sylvians. Every young dragon matters to the flight. #Treat outsiders and non-Sylvians with respect; make them feel comfortable. That is, unless the outsider is hostile or dangerous to the flight in any way. #Do not use fire, unless in a tight situation in battle, or in dire emergencies. Fire is a lethal weapon and it should be preserved. #A vigil must be held for every Sylvian's death, regardless of their behaviour when they were alive. Unless the dragon was evil in any way. If a Sylvian breaks any of these codes, punishments can lead to imprisonment, exile and even death. L E A D E R S H I P - B A T T L E S When the current leader dies, their necklace will rebuild itself, and surround itself in a protective aura that no dragon can touch. The four co-leaders fly into the air and fight in the sky. The aim is to knock the other co-leaders out of the sky. The last one in the air becomes the new leader, and the necklace will give up its aura to the leader's claws. However, things can change: *If a co-leader is responsible for the death of another one they can no longer participate. *If this is the case at the end of the match, the match will be restarted with the other two co-leaders. *If a death happens between those two, the flight will have a vote between the remaining dragons. If the votes are equal those two will fight. *The winner, regardless of committing a death if they have, is the new leader. C U R R E N T - S Y L V I A N S LEADER: Mistress Falling Feather CO-LEADERS: (male), (male), (female), (female) MEDICS: nil WARRIORS: nil HUNTERS: nil TRAINEES: nil MOTHERS: nil DRAGONETS: nil {| Category:Blog posts